Secret Loves and New Discoveries
by Shad0wJester
Summary: When Hasunuma is left in a coma due to saving Mitsuo from a vengeful ghost, Mitsuo is on a mission to save his closest friend. But along the way he is forced to realize the feelings of another that he had otherwise been oblivious of. HasunumaXMitsuo


A MitsuoXHasunuma story, my twist on Eerie Queerie volume 2. Please read and review!!!

------------------------------------------------- ^_^ -------------------------------------------------

**Secret Loves and New Discoveries**

**Mitsuo POV**

"This is as far as I'm going." Hasunuma stated, stopping at the shrine arch.

"Huh?" confused, I stopped and looked at him.

"Later, Mitsuo"

"Wait why don't you take over my body?"

"The spirit of a living person has more spiritual power than a dead person's…That's what Mikuni said. If I take over your body it would be too much of a burden for you." He said in point-blank refusal of my offer.

I didn't mind in the slightest if he took me up on it, he would have a body for a while and I was a little curious myself as to what it would be like if Hasunuma were the one to borrow me.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. We've got to find a way to return your soul back to your body." I stood with my back to him bracing myself slightly for the switch.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble" he said a little more forcefully.

Did he think I couldn't take it? Was I weak in his eyes? Maybe I was, after all he was the one I came to every time I had a problem, but had I ever once helped him? Fine, if he thought I couldn't help him, I was going to prove him wrong!

"Why are you acting like that? You're treating me like a total stranger! You know you can trust me to help you! I don't understand why you don't want to work this out! Am I that flaky?" I couldn't help it, I snapped and ended up screaming at him. But soon he just turned away and walked off.

"Later, man"

"No matter what, I'm going to return your soul to your body!" I barely noticed Ichi calling for me. I was heading to the library, to look up rituals that I could do. Anything to get him back into his body! But the last few minutes kept running over and over in my head.

'Later, man' Hasunuma said walking away, not even looking at me.

He never trusted me in the first place. He thinks everything is fine for now, as long as Mikuni is there. He thinks I'm a slacker. I can be responsible! I'll show him! I'll prove myself to Hasunuma! I'll show him how reliable I am!!!

Bump. SLAM!!! But just then my foot caught on something and I smashed right into the concrete, causing my paper charms to fly everywhere!

…I guess I am a failure…

I wanted to cry, my best friend didn't trust me at all! All he saw me as was a pathetic, immature failure. But the worst part was that it was all true, if I hadn't have been so gullible, and listened to Hasunuma in the first place, none of this would have happened.

I pulled myself up and collected the hundreds of paper charms scattered around me. Some others who saw me fall came over with anxious faces asking if I was okay, or helping me refill my charm bag occasionally giving confused looks about what I was doing with a sack full of anti-spirit charms. I couldn't say a word to them or even look up at there kind faces; I was trying with all my might to stuff the paper back into the sack without breaking down into sobs.

Soon the charms were away and the sack was thrown over my back as I marched into the library. I went to the back where the library was quietest and looked for some books about rituals and spirits; there were only a couple of useful ones. I scanned my way through all of them, but they were all really complicated. The person performing the ritual would have to speak in a language I had never even seen before, and under each one was written 'This ritual must be performed by a professional, if not so the consciquences could be fatal and in some cases could result in the death of the spirit or person in question'

"Great! So either I am a failure after all or I do it myself and possibly end up killing Hasunuma!!!" I stated punching the table so hard I ended up making my knuckles bleed. "Just perfect!" I got up and slammed the useless books back on there respective shelves, grabbed my sack and stormed out; I didn't stop when I got outside, I just kept marching. I didn't know were I was headed, I should go to the hospital, place the charms in his room and watch over him, but I couldn't face his broken body. Not when his brokenness was my doing.

Within minutes however I found myself at the shrine arch. "Maybe I should apologize for my behaviour earlier; I was the one in the wrong after all. Of course he'd act so cold toward me, I'm the one who put him in this situation." I muttered to myself, and kept walking. But before I could get to the shrine I saw Kanau floating round a corner muttering quietly to himself. He better not be plotting to do something to Hasunuma! All my anger bubbled to the surface, I stormed after him but just as I was about to turn the corner into view I heard a voice so familiar to me, I froze.

"You shouldn't think so loud Kanau" He sounded so exasperated and worn out. I heard him sigh and sit down.

"…I wanted to thank you. I'm glad you saved Mitsuo" muttered Kanau in a way that caused all my anger to completely evaporate. "But you must understand. All this time I envied him."

Wait a minute he envied me? That didn't make any sense!

"Yeah, you cherished him so much, I longed for something like that. But Mitsuo was oblivious to your feelings. I got impatient with him, then irritated. I was angry and wanted to hurt him. Being human is scary. Sometimes when you get all caught up in something, you don't know what you'll do. To think that at one time I had such an obsession is really surprising to me. My sempai and I made plans to commit a double suicide."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I ran, I couldn't hear anymore my head was spinning, Hasunuma has feelings for me? But that's impossible, he just likes me as a friend…but then…even from the beginning he's shown me that our relationship is more than just a friendship…

When we were helping Natsuko Shiiba and Ichi, he kissed me; I didn't know what to do at the time so I freaked. Then later when I cut my arm in the lab, he was the one who came to my rescue and nursed me back to health in the hospital, I could remember the small blush I had when he was washing my half-naked body; secretly loving every second of it. It was all coming together in my head, why every chance he got he'd embrace me, so tightly as if he let go I would simply disappear.

It got more and more intense when we went to the Lake K at Michinoku Prefecture, I was changing for bed and he wouldn't stop staring, then suddenly…

"Let me take it off for you" Before I knew what was going on his hand had crept under my shirt and was caressing its way up my torso. I shivered at his gentle touch, but suddenly my body was so hot, it was intoxicating "Ha…Hasunuma…stop…Ha…ah..!" I was telling him to go but every inch of my body was begging him to stay; and he knew it. My hand had grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him closer when the speaker suddenly interrupted our moment. He had caught me off guard and when he left I had to run and take a cold shower because apparently my body was easily aroused.

------------------------------------------------- ^_^ -------------------------------------------------

**Hasunuma's POV**

I watched with despair as my best friend; the boy I loved so dearly ran into the distance trying his hardest to protect me. The spectacle would have been almost endearing, except for the lingering stares of Mikuni on my back.

"Looks like Mitsuo wants to help you. That's kind of cute." He said with a sly smirk that only reminded me of the sickening night before…

Flashback

I could hear Mikuni's words flowing across the porch where Mitsuo now lay unconscious in his arms; looking so helpless, like a puppy left to the mercy's of hungry wolves.

"Look at you. You're a mess. I didn't think you'd go through with this in the rain…That wasn't very smart…Mitsuo", a wicked smile creeping onto his face.

"You didn't tell me about this Mikuni." I stated angrily entering the room, just as Mikuni was stripping Mitsuo of his last item of clothing and laying him on a bed.

Mikuni ignored my horror-struck looks completely and began talking to Mitsuo as if he was awake. "Your body is frozen to the bone…", he glanced at me slyly and continued, "We'd better hurry and warm him up…" he said leaving butterfly kisses down his neck and along his collarbone; each one causing Mitsuo to moan and his cheeks to flush a deeper beetroot red. One hand entangled itself in his hair, while the other slowly stroked down Mitsuo's torso, along his thigh and up again. Mitsuo's moans became more and more frequent, especially when Mikuni's fingers caught slightly on his nipple, "Ah!...Ha-…Hasunuma…ah!", was all Mitsuo could struggle out through his intense breathing.

I was caught off guard by Mitsuo's sudden outburst, 'Wai- What?! Did he just call out _my_ name in the height of his pleasure? Does that mean that he loves it so much because he thinks it's me doing that to him?' I thought silently

Mitsuo was beautiful, but far too innocent for words; he's begging to be taken advantage of and now that's exactly what's happening. I cracked, I couldn't allow this to happen to the boy I'd fallen in love with; especially when he wasn't conscious to realise it wasn't even me! I couldn't stand by and watch a twisted man like Mikuni have his way with him and taint Mitsuo's body like that! I gritted my teeth "God if I had my body I'd-"

"You'd do exactly what I'm doing! You'd fuck him too!"

"Don't be so disgusting! I would neve-"

"Really!? Well it looks like he wants you to fuck him!!!" Mikuni shifted his weight to reveal the rest of Mitsuo's body, causing me to blush slightly.

I had often imagined how he would look when I made love to him. Would he blush when I looked him in the eye or touched his tender skin or felt his lips beneath my own? How would he taste when our tongues were intertwined? How would he feel as I entered him for the first time? Would he call out my name as we both reached our limit and I came inside him?

He was beautiful, just the way I had fantasized he would be. His sun-kissed hair rested gently on the pillow, seemingly escaping the damp sweat which clung to his cheeks and forehead. The beetroot blush still etched to his helpless child-like face. His body was drenched with sweat; but the most obvious feature was just between his legs, or at least it would have been there had it not been for the fact that it now stood proudly erect.

I cracked. There was no way I was going to let Mikuni have sex with Mitsuo; especially when he was posing as me!

I jumped toward him putting all my strength into my fist; aiming straight for his face, but Mikuni reacted before I could make contact. He grabbed for his spiritual stick and with a flick of his wrist all my strength was gone. My whole body was suddenly transparent; my power was being sucked away causing me to collapse just before Mikuni came within my reach. "Stop it! This has gone on long enough!!! Stop touching Mitsuo, you have me! That's why I'm still hear right?!! If you want to fuck someone the-…then fuck me! …Just don't do that to Mitsuo anymore!" I yelled furiously, even willing to sell my soul to the devil if it meant saving Mitsuo.

An evil grin twisted his face once more "Really…?" He pushed off of Mitsuo. Standing dominantly between Misuo and I, then he placed a hand on my face; pulling it up to look at him, "Are you asking me to fuck you Hasunuma?"

'NO! He's twisting my words to fit into his sick little game!!!' my brain was screaming '…but…Mitsuo…'

"…yes…" I croaked out, feeling like a broken puppet with no one there to untangle my web of strings.

"Good! I'll hold you to that. But not now, I'm tired and I have an exorcism to perform tomorrow" Mikuni pulled his robes back on, and glided toward the door

"Mikuni…When will I be able to return to my body..?" I mumbled, causing him to stop before he reached the door.

"Hasunuma, you were floating between worlds, but I saved you. I'm not done with you yet. As Chief Priest of a Shinto Shrine in the countryside, I've got a lot of time to spare. If you want to get your body back…you'll have to play with me more." He finished leaving him alone again; a satisfied grin still in place.

Finally it was just Mitsuo and I; alone again. I struggled shakily to reach my beloved Mitsuo, crawling across the floor in my weakened state to end up lying next to him with my arm draped over him protectively. I felt his heart beating just a second out of sync with my own; he was still recovering from Mikuni's onslaught.

After a while, when his body had returned to normal and my own strength had returned, I got up to collect his clothes that lay strewn across the floor and a blanket to keep him warm. I pulled the blanket up to his chin and he quickly curled into the warmth like a baby in its cot. "That's better, you're safe now Mitsuo. He won't touch you again" I whispered, lying next to him again. His breath was warm on my face, his lips slightly open almost begging to be touched, tasted, kissed. My thumb caressed his cheek then traced his moist lips; usually I would have wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there and then but even the thought of it repulsed me now. Mikuni had left me with a tainted image of Mitsuo…and myself. At the time I had denied Mikuni's accusation; to 'fuck' Mitsuo especially when he was unconscious, even the thought of it disgusted me. It was just so crude and corrupt; reflecting Mikuni's perverted thoughts.

I didn't want to admit it but what Mikuni said was perhaps not too far from the truth. I wanted to feel his skin beneath my own, taste his lips on my tongue, watch his blushing face as I made love to him, treasure each soft sigh and memorizes each movement that causes my name to fall from my Mitsuo's lips.

------------------------------------------------- ^_^ -------------------------------------------------


End file.
